I'm sick: PLEASE SHOOT ME: REWRITTEN
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Sonic has fallen ill and the only one who can Nurse him is a certain pink hedgehog.  But would being raised by Amy be so bad? Multiple Characters POV.  is being rewritten.  I promise more, longer chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Tails,

"We should take him to the doctor," stated Knuckles,

"He can't get outta bed," said Rouge

"Then the doctor should come _here,_" said Cream,

"Who'll pay for it?" pondered Vector,

"I got cash on hand," said Rouge.

I had befallen a cold, one so bad I couldn't get out of bed. I don't easily get sick, and I estimated a good two weeks in bed; the cold hit me _hard. _Rouge came in and told me a doctor was on his way. He came in, and my estimation was way off; I have to stay in bed for a _month! _On top of that, someone had to sit by the bed and cater to my every need. I heard the doorbell ring, and the door open. I knew by the voice that it was Amy! Now I felt worse.

"My poor Sonic," said Amy, "I'll be more than happy to take care of him."

"No offence," said Rouge, "but I don't think you could handle it." I heard the sound of a plastic card hit the floor,

"What is this?" asked Amy, "what does this say?"

"Registered Junior Nurse?" Read Tails, "the card is real, so I guess you _could _handle it. Besides, I'm booked solid," Tails came into the room,

"Sonic," he said, "good news and bad news. The good news is: we found someone to take care of you. The bad news is: it's Amy."

"Not her," I said, "Anyone but her,"

"Sorry buddy," said my best friend, "if I could, I'd do it myself. But we all have other things that we need to do. Besides, She's a registered junior nurse."

"What does _that _have to do with anything?"

"She's qualified to raise a sick person."

"Are you _sure _you can't do it?"

"Look, if it were my choice, I'd totally do it, but I got a boatload of things to do." I knew there was no way out of it. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I said, "let her in."

"Good luck," said Tails as he stepped out of the room. I heard the sound of everyone but Amy leaving. She came into the room,

"Hi, sweetie." she smiled,

"Don't call me that," I said, "it's bad enough I _have _the cold. Gosh, I'm hungry."

"What you need is some chicken broth; I get it right up."

"I don't have any,"

"I brought my own,"

"Of coarse you did," Amy whipped around and walked out the door. In about five minutes, she came back with a bowl and a spoon. Steam arose from the bowl. She sat at my feet, as she scooped some broth from the bowl,

"Here comes the plane," but I snatched the bowl and spoon and started to eat.

"There's no way you're gonna baby me," I said between gulps, "I'm an adult."

"Darn it," said Amy in a whisper.

This is how the first day of that month went. I never thought this'd happen, but I _know _it's gonna suck.

That's the first chappie. If you like it, review it. If not, pretend to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed, wondering how I was going about this. I had gotten sick and was now having to be nursed by Amy! I wondered why this had to happen. I could barley tolerate her when I was running from her, and now she's got me right where she wants me. Rouge had warned me if I don't take what I could get, it'd get me. I wish I had listened. I was waiting to see what Amy would do to me next.

Would she feed me that almost perfect broth? Would she stuff me full of medicine until I was ready to burst? The door swung open, as Amy walked in. the twilight zone theme song played in my head. As I watched in horror as she approached, I couldn't help but notice that she was clad in a nurse outfit. It made me think she was taking advantage of my sickness. I was practically praying that Tails would come in with a time controller.

Amy came in and said,

"What does my patient need today?" I KNEW she was taking advantage of my sickness.

"Amy," I said, "MUST you wear that outfit?"

"It makes it all more fun." She stated,

"Not for me," I stated back,

"On top of that," said Amy, "it adds a touch of realism to the whole thing, and takes my mind off of the worries I feel for you."

"Whatever," I said.

"No really, I worry so much that I often lose sleep at my lonely old house."

"Are you just saying that so you can sleep here?"

"Well, it'd be convenient. I wouldn't have to drive all the way here in case you need something at one in the morning." I sighed in the usual defeat,

"The guestroom's down the hall, first door on your right." She smiled again,

"I KNEW you'd see my point."

"But if you lay a finger on this bed when I don't need it, you're fired."

"You can't fire me,"

"Why not?"

"Cause besides me, no one else can take care of your unique needs without a high price; my services are free."

"GRR," I said, "why don't you go away?"

"Cause Mr. Thermometer has a job to do." She placed the thermometer in my mouth with a strange gentleness and delicacy. It was strangely soothing.

"Oh," she said, "you poor thing; your temperature is 103."

"Is it really?"

"You need some medicine."

_She MUST be planning something, _I thought. She left. And while she was gone, I felt an unwanted eagerness. She came and placed the medicine into my mouth. After she did, my eyelids grew super heavy, and I slept. You won't believe happened while I was in that nearly heavenly sleep…

**Ooh, cliffhanger. What DID happen while he was sleeping? I want NO FLAMES. Flames are unnecessary and uncalled for, and doing it will stab you with a blade of guilt.**


End file.
